Love Sucks
by Miss Sarah Lynn
Summary: My first story about an ex prostitute who leaves NYC for Vermont to start her life over and falls in love with a vampire. twist at the end
1. Taking the First Steps

No one ever told me it would be easy to leave the past behind, so I assumed it would be a struggle, but I had no idea it would be like going through my own personal hell.

I decided if I wanted to get a clean start I was going to have to leave the Big Apple and all my friends behind, how I was going to do this I have no idea, I mean this is what I know, what I'm used to; being alone is all I ever understood. I could tell by the look in Savahnah's bright green eyes that she was just as confused as I was.

"How could we bite the hand that feeds us Viv? She questioned me, she always needed to know every answer to every question, but this time I couldn't answer her question so I just let her go on talking, "I can't imagine hurting the poor man who took us in and treated us like a father".

She had a point but I knew if I wanted to make a distinguished name for myself it wasn't going to be by sleeping around and spending my money on something that would put me in an early grave. I looked at Savahnah, sitting on the couch and could very well see she knew what had to be done to save ourselves.

"Alright Viv, If this is what you want to do we'll do it" she said somberly, and got up from the couch and slowly walked into her bedroom of our small apartment.

I walked over to the old coffee table sitting in the middle of the living room and picked up the check list for my game plan and crossed off step one: Persuasion. I had a feeling convincing Savahnah wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

The walk to Aaron's apartment seemed longer than usual, probably because I was about to hurt the one person who gave me a job and helped me out when times were hard. As I rounded the corner I saw Aaron sitting on the balcony of his pent house apartment, next to him were his two new favorite girls; Annie and Julia. I met the girls once when I went to drop some money off at Aaron's about a week ago. They are pretty girls, blonde hair blue eyes so it was easy to see why they were Aaron's favorite, he was always a sucker for blondes, that could very well be why I was never a favorite although he did like me once. The girls are young, probably too young to be in this sort of business, but who am I to judge them, they could have very well gone through the same thing I went through when I was their age.

I guess my facial expression must have foretold Aaron why I was over at his apartment. I normally don't go over for social visits and it was too late in the afternoon to drop off any sort of money. Aaron has always been the understanding type of guy but this time I highly doubted he was going to be.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Vivienne Woods. Where have you been lately"? Aaron stood up, walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned over the railing giving me his notorious seductive look making this all the more harder.

"We need to talk" I said sternly. I walked up the front steps and opened the door, by the time I reached the landing at the top of the stairs he was standing outside his door. "Savahnah and I are leaving, we can't stay any longer".

Puzzled he asked "Why? Two weeks ago the city was all the two of you ever talked about. You are making so much money a night you can have almost everything you want"-

-"Oh yeah? I can have anything I want?" I interrupted. "Then why can't I be happy here, why can't I actually enjoy life? I thought the city was great and I guarantee a hell of a lot of other people think its great too, but face it Aaron, who is it great for? The men I sleep with, because they get to feel great for 20 minutes of their day, pay me however much money they feel like and get on with whatever they were doing before? What do I get from it, huh? I handful of money and an empty apartment I get to go home to because God forbid any man dates a prostitute. This is not how I pictured my life and I won't be young forever Aaron. It's just what I have to do".

I couldn't exactly tell if he was mad, upset or even happy with what I had just told him. His eyes just seemed to peer out straight in front of him and when I followed his gaze it was just to the wall.

"Look I didn't mean to make you mad or anything but this is what I have to do or the city is going to kill me. I truly do appreciate all you have done"-

- "I know you appreciate what I've done because if you didn't you wouldn't be standing in front of my door telling me this. If this is what you want to do then fine, I'm not going to stop you". He turned around and headed back inside and from where I was standing I could see he was picking something up off the table. He walked back to where I was standing, grabbed my arm and placed two 100 dollar bills in my hand. With his one hand on mine he took his other hand cupped my face and gently kissed me on my lips and with tears in his eyes whispered "Take care kid".

I didn't notice I was crying until the tears started rolling off my face and landed on the 100 dollar bills. Aaron must have went back inside without me even realizing it. This idea of leaving was much harder than I thought but then again nothing in life was made to be easy. As I started back home I saw Savahnah standing just a few feet a head of me.

"Viv, it'll all be okay, I promise" she said as she ran over to give me a hug. I threw my arms around her neck and just let the tears fall, it would be no good for both of us to hold them back. "If things were easy than they wouldn't be amazing in the end, we are doing the right thing for us, you and I both know that so don't forget it".


	2. Making the Dream Come True

Savahnah and I walked back in silence and the quietness of the walk made m doubt my whole plan. I kept thinking to myself what if my ideas fail, what happens if when I start my life over I just end up back where I started. My negative thoughts ceased when Savahnah told me we were back at the apartment.

I entered threw the door of our small apartment with Savahnah following me. I put my purse down on the kitchen counter and noticed Savahnah just standing in the living room. Her petite body was starting to shake and her once muffled cries grew louder to sobs. I walked over to her and tried to comfort her, but I had no clue what to say. Savahnah was never one to cry. I might have seen her cry once or twice in the 6 years that I have known her, I've always admired her for being so strong. All of our bags were packed and the apartment had an eerie feeling to it because of the bareness.

Savahnah must have snuck back into her room because when I stopped looking around the apartment she was gone. So I walked back to her room and told her I was ready to go whenever she was. She sat up on her bed and sadly mumbled "Let's get this done and over with".

We were standing on the side of the road trying to call over a taxi and were quite unsuccessful to say the least. One man saw we were attempting to call over a cab and waved one over for us. We hopped in and told the driver to take us to the closest train station. The ride was only ten minutes long but each second felt like an eternity and I could tell from Savahnah's body language she felt the same way.

The station was an old and small building. I've passed it several times a night when walking the streets. I grabbed my two small bags from the trunk and headed up the steps. I heard conductors yelling out "ALL ABOARD"! at all different times, to me the sound was almost like a melody and the loud rumble from the trains and the high piercing whistle people dread and cover their ears when they hear it was soothing to me.

Savahnah was already at the ticket counter when I entered the building. I went over to join her and told the lady behind the counter our destination. She was an older woman and quite ugly. In a way she reminded me of trailer trash although I don't know how that works out when she's living in NYC. She wasn't a friendly lady either, she handed me the two tickets with the nastiest look on her face. I started to smile as I examined the tickets although the lady kept staring at me making me feel uncomfortable. " I don't know why your all smiles, I know I wouldn't be if I were you" she grumbled in this thick southern accent, okay now I see why she reminded me of trailer trash. "Too many weird things had happened up there. Most normal people leave the town not head up there" She turned from us and yelled to help the next person in line. I grabbed my bags and headed for platform 8 and sat down on the wooden bench.

I was scanning the station, looking for something to keep myself occupied and found a small newspaper shop. I told Savahnah to watch my bags even though I doubted anyone would want to steal them, and that I'd be back in a few minutes. I walked over to the shop and started browsing around when a little black book caught my eye. "Hmm, maybe I should write my thoughts down in a diary, it could keep me on track". I guess I said that out loud because the young girl behind the counter shouted. " It's $7.00. I thought I'd let you know. There isn't a price tag on it". I gave the girl a smile and picked up the book. She started to ring the diary up on the register as I made my way over to give her the money.

"3:00 train to Grafton, Vermont, now boarding!" blared over the loud speaker. I took out the tickets from my pocket and saw that it was my train. It was my turn to start over, wipe the slate clean. I threw a ten dollar bill down on the counter and told her to keep the change.

I went back over to where Savahnah was sitting with our bags. "Let's do this thing" she said with her perky smile across her face. We boarded the train and took our seats across from an older couple who stared at us awkwardly until the train left the station.

"Heading up to Grafton, ehh? The old lady questioned. Her eyes gave off a worried and confused look, even though her voice tried to sound enthusiastic. "What a beautiful small town, nothing like the city. Do you girls have family there?"

"No" I stated. "We are going to move there just because we can. For all you know we could be leaving our family behind". The lady apologized for bothering us and turned to face forward. I didn't mean to be rude I just don't like it when people ask too many questions about why Savahnah and I are moving.

I looked out the window to see New York City one last time, huge building all light up, people rushing to get from point "A" to point "B", streets overflowing with trash and grime. I just kept thinking to myself 6 more hours and all this will be gone.


	3. The Dream

The rain came down heavier and heavier as I stood there staring up into his brown eyes. He was unbelievable, nothing like I've ever seen before; like a god, he was…flawless.

"You don't understand how long I've waited for you Vivienne". The rain fell from his shoulders and his black hair was now drenched. I leaned in to kiss him, his breath alone was just as seductive as his looks, but this time his breath was sweeter than ever.

"How could you have been waiting for me?" I questioned. " I just met you". He looked off into the night and with a voice sweeter than candy explained to me,

"Every night while I lay restlessly in bed, I have dreams. Some long some just a minute long, but always about you. I had no clue who this girl was for weeks maybe even months now but when you walked through those doors I realized I found you, beautiful than I even dreamed". He grabbed my face with his cold hands and kissed me passionately. It was such an intense and powerful kiss that when he let go of my face I wanted more. "I love you" he said as he kissed me again. "you don't have to love me back but I just need you to know that I love you Vivienne".

Right as I leaned in to kiss him again he leaned me back and began to kiss down my face and stopped at my neck. He lingered there and I could feel his sweet breath breathing gently on my neck. The feeling of ecstasy began to come over me right before he kissed me. But it was short lived. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach was replaced with burning fire, a pain I could not bare to stand anymore. "I'll love you forever" he said "forever in an eternity"….

The conductor announced the train arrived in Grafton. I must've fallen asleep because there was no rain and unfortunately not beautiful god like man. Vahnah was asleep so I woke her up to let her know we were here. We both picked up our bags and got off the train. I was so excited to finally be here. It didn't seem like we've been on the train for 6 hours, I guess because of the dream. I had to remind myself several times it was just a dream but it felt so real. I felt like if I walked around a corner he'd be there. If only he was real…


End file.
